Project Requiem (Adoptable)
by Foxden The Pirate
Summary: A perfect killing machine escapes his captors after recently gaining sentience. But his life soon changes for the better in the form of a Mix matched family and a beautiful vixen. But the lab he came from, doesn't take his escape lightly... (Any fan of this story can adopt, and continue it, I will provide support and ideas if needed, Pm me if interested.)
1. A Family

Hello everyone! DoctorBeck here and this is my first solo story on Fanfic, so, basically I'm crying in joy right as I'm writing this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story! Review and tell me what you guys and gals think. This is a anthro AU where everyone but Requiem are living anthropomorphic beings, including the Fazgang.

In a alleyway around a bad part of town, a tall black android lizard was running from the group of men chasing him so they could take him back to the lab. They would destroy his sentience and return him to a life of a mindless killer, which he didn't want at all, so he kept running. He jumped onto a building wall and latched on as his black scales rippled and soon disappeared, making him invisible. They lead man, a tall Grey wolf nick-named Scar due to the long scar along his left forearm made by the android, looked around and sniffed the air for sign of the reptilian synthetic android.

" Bah... he's gone, lets get back to the lab and report to Doctor Andreios." Scar ordered his men, whom all nodded and ran with Scar back to the lab. The android sighed as they left and dropped down, becoming visible again.

" Where do I go now..." He thought. He sat by a dumpster and pondered. He knew no one who would help him, heck, this was his first time outside since he gained self awareness and sentience. Suddenly, he spotted a tall brown bear with a brown suit and black bow tie pass him on the side walk. The bear had a top hat and appeared to be in his late thirties. The bear in question stopped walking and turned, looking straight at the dumpster the android was siting behind with his deep blue eyes. The lizard in question tensed, noticing the bear stare directly into his own purple eyes. He begun getting worried.

" Hello? Is there a reason your behind a dumpster?" The Bear asked in a deep, gentle voice. The lizard still sat frozen in fear of the bear freaking out. The Bear's eyes soften. " Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, so come out of the shadows." He said calmly. The lizard sighed and slowly stood up, and walked over to the bear and out of the shadows, the bear had to look up a bit considering he was a tiny bit taller than him.

" Please don't freak out Sir." He pleaded, fearing the worst. The Bear merely chuckled and smiled at him.

" Now why would I freak out, you may be metal, but I don't judge ones appearance." He said, still chuckling a bit.

He froze up again. "R-really? You... you don't care that I'm like this?" He asked in slight disbelief. The bear shook his head and smiled bigger. Requiem suddenly hugged the bear. "Thank you sir!" He yelled happily. The bear was surprised at first but hugged back. They soon parted the embrace.

" By the way, my name is Freddy Fazbear, owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria just down the road. What's yours?" Freddy asked.

Requiem sighed a bit. " My name?" He asked to the bear and himself. He had no name, other than his project name when he was a prototype and his weapon name. " My name is... Requiem, Mr. Fazbear." Requiem answered. Freddy chuckled again.

" Please, just call me Freddy." The Bear said. Requiem nodded and sighed.

" This is wrong of me to ask but... do you have a place to work and live? I'm unemployed and have no residence..." Requiem said, looking away in embarrassment. Freddy patted his shoulder and smiled a kind smile.

" It's nothing to be ashamed of, I bet you have a very... negative past that you don't want to speak of. I can feel it. You can be a performer at my resturant and live there too, we have spare beds for those who are willing to work." Freddy said. Requiem couldn't believe his sound receptors.

" Y-you mean it? You really mean it?" Requiem asked, holding back tears of joy. Freddy nodded and begun walking down the street.

" C'mon Requiem, my family would love to meet you, and Chica will be done cooking dinner soon, so we better hurry up." Freddy said, motioning a hand to Requiem to follow him. Requiem happily jumped on all fours and ran to the bear, and trotted with him down the street. Within minutes, they were at the doors of a medium sized, one floor building with the words " Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria" In big neon letters above the doors. Freddy opened the door to reveal a big room with 3 long tables with party hats expertly aligned in perfect symmetry on them, a door with a small window in it with the word "Kitchen" on it, two bathrooms for each gender, a door by the stage labled " Bonnie and Chica's room", there was a averagely sized stage with a microphone stand on it with a microphone in the stand, and a curtained up area labeled " Pirates Cove."

"Where is your family?" Requiem asked, puzzled on why there wasn't anyone in sight if people lived here. Freddy chuckled yet again.

" BONNIE! FOXY! CHICA! GOLDY!" Freddy yelled. The kitchen door burst open and two figures dashed out and stood before Freddy, staring in confusion and fear at Requiem. There was a tall yellow chicken girl with a yellow dress, and apron with " Let's Eat!" emblazoned on it. The other was a purple bunny girl with a purple suit similar to Freddy's with a red bow tie. A tall furred bear with identical blue eyes to Freddy appeared with a golden version of Freddy's outfit, but with a dark blue bowtie and top hat. And a beautiful blood red furred vixen came barreling down the west hallway and stood by the gold bear. She had a eye patch on her right eye and a hook on her right hand, she had a few golden teeth and had golden amber eyes, she wore a pirate captain coat and sported a tri corner hat a pirate captain usually wears. " Afternoon all, this is Requiem, our new Family member and performer here."

Those words made everyone but the brown bear freeze. " A family?" Requiem thought as he got back on 2 legs.

The vixen was the first to move, she walked over to Requiem and stood infront of him. " Ahoy lad, me name be Foxy, what's yours?" Foxy asked. Requiem smiled, showing his terrifying blood red teeth, which made the bunny hide behind the chicken. Foxy however, didn't flinch at all.

" My name is Requiem, I am glad to meet you all." He said and bowed.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, and like I said, I won't update often.


	2. Dinner and a Bunny

Hey Guys and Gals, DoctorBeck here, so here is the new chapter, hope y'all like it. Requiem has a cr-

Requiem: DON'T SAY IT!

Ok ok, geez man, well, on to the chapter.

Requiem sat at the table in silence, picking at the Pizza slightly, even though he could eat, he didn't anyways. The chicken girl he now knew was Chica ate slowly, occasionally glancing at the lizard before looking away. Bonnie hid herself behind her ears, slightly cowering at Requiem's appearance. Goldy had a look of interest every time he looked at Requiem. The silence was broken by Foxy, who slammed her hand on the table.

" I can't take this crap anymore! C'mon lads, Requiem may be different, but from my perspective, he seems like a fine lad, so stop cowering and talk to te poor guy!" Foxy snapped. She sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair. Freddy sighed too and stood up, top hat in hands.

"Foxy's right you know, don't be shy, he is a nice man despite his looks, never judge a book by his cover." Freddy said before sitting down. The bunny and chicken sighed, guilt viewable on their faces. Bonnie stood up and slowly walked to where the lizard was siting by Freddy, with tears in her eyes as she suddenly hugged Requiem.

" I'm sorry, you just looked scary and thought you were scary before I got to know you." Bonnie confessed. Requiem smiled kindly and hugged back.

"I don't blame anyone here for how you feel, its normal, I mean honestly, Im the perfect synthetic life form, how else would you react?" Requiem asked. He swore he heard Foxy mutter "with kindness and open arms."

Chica began bawling and ran over to Requiem and hugged the other side of him since Bonnie was still hugging him. " Y-our right, we're sorry for how we treated you, please forgive us." She begged, still sobbing lightly. Requiem chuckled and rubbed his snout on Chica's forehead, making her giggle softly.

" No need, but if it will make you feel better, than I forgive you, Im just happy I have a family, and three adorable sisters." Requiem said. Goldy and Freddy chuckled as they saw Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy go rigged with rosy cheeks. Bonnie and Chica both sat back down with their cheeks slowly returning to their normal color. After a few minutes, everyone finished eating and cleaned up. Freddy walked over to Requiem and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Requiem, may I speak with you?" Freddy asked, smileing slightly. Requiem simply nodded in response as before they sat on the stage while the rest of the gang we're in the office, spying on them, though they knew already what Freddy was talking about. " Me and the gang decided that since this week we don't perform, we will introduce ourselves and have a few hours one on one with you, sound good?" Freddy asked. Requiem stared at Freddy a bit before clearing his throat and responding.

" That sound quite delightful, thank you all, but, who will I have tonight?" Requiem asked. Freddy thought for a moment.

" I believe Bonnie would be a good choice for tonight, BONNIE!" Freddy called. Soon the purple rabbit was bounding down the east hallway like her name sake. She stopped in front of the lizard and did a little curtsy, to flatter Requiem's gentleman-like attitude, to which he chuckled.

" Yes Freddy? What did you need?" Bonnie asked in fake curiosity, making it seem she didn't already know.

" You will be with Requiem tonight, introducing yourself and such so he feels comfortable around here." Freddy explained with a kind smile on his face. She nodded and walked to her room and got her guitar, then walked back to Requiem as Freddy went to the office with the others. She stood on the stage and played a few notes on her guitar before speaking.

" As you already know, My name is Bonnie Bunny, and I am the guitarist in the band, and also the youngest, even though im 18." Bonnie said. Requiem stood up on the stage and patted his new sister's shoulder.

" I was built to be around the age of 24" Requiem stated as he grabbed hold of Bonnie's guitar, then meeting her eyes for silent permission, she nodded with a smile, to with he gently took the gutiar from the bunny's grasp and played a few notes. She stared in awe as he played the notes as a master guitarist would. When he stopped she couldn't help but clap.

" Bravo, Bravo Requiem, where did you learn to play?" Bonnie asked curiously. Requiem shook his head.

" I didn't, I just learn fast." He said as he played the national anthem with the guitar set to electric. When he finished, bonnie was crying in joy.

" Your so amazing." She said before hugging him. " And I'm glad to have a big brother like you." He smiled at her words and rubbed his hand on her head, ruffling the fur, and hugged back.

" Thank you, lil' sis."

Thanks for reading. Have a good one. :D


	3. Breakfast and Comfort

Hey guys, DoctorBeck here, he is another chapter to Requiem's little story.

Gang: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Me: **covers my bleeding ears** ow...

Requiem and bonnie played songs and Requiem even sang with bonnie a bit, the night went by in minutes and soon it was very late at night, Bonnie yawned and her eyelids drooped. " Hey, Requiem... It's getting late... and I'm tired..." She said, yawning again. Requiem nodded and helped her of stage, and walked her to her room, he laid her down in her bed by Chica's bed and tucked her in like a toddler, making her chuckle. He kissed her forehead.

" G'night sis." He whispered to not disturb the sleeping chicken. He waved to her and slowly closed to the door and walked out, to be met with Foxy.

"Ahoy laddie, I see yer night wit Bon-Bon be done?" She asked. Requiem nodded, he himself was beginning to tire. The pirate vixen chuckled and led him to her cove and opened the curtains, revealing a huge pirate ship in a big stage, Requiem's eyes widened in shock.

" Th-this is your cove?" He asked in disbelief, she mutely nodded and walked to the other side of the ship where there was a door. She opened it to reveal a king sized bed with red blankets and pillows.

"Aye. This be where I... and now ye, sleep" She said. Requiem blushed and laid himself at the foot of the bed on the floor and closed his eyes. Foxy got down to be undergarments and got in bed, she sighed at Requiem. " Lad, ye dun need te sleep on tha' floor, get in bed." She said kindly. Requiem blushed and shook his head profusely.

" No, no, that's your bed." He said and laid his head back down. She sighed again.

"Lad, get in bed."

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes... darn it" Requiem sighed and got off the floor and got under the covers on the other side of the large bed and faced away from foxy as he laid down, he blush ever present. Foxy giggled in victory and rubbed his back before faceing away from his and fall asleep. Requiem soon to let the numbing darkness take hold.

The next morning, Requiem woke to the feeling of something furry shaking him, he looked over and saw Foxy standing by his side of the bed, with a new pair of pirates attire, shaking him awake. " Wakey wakey, sleepy head." She said softly. Requiem groaned and sat up in bed.

" Thanks Foxy... what time is it?" He asked with a yawn and stretched. She giggled at his morning gestures and looked at her pirate-themed watch.

"'Bout 8 in tha' mornin'. Breakfast is ready." She said. Requiem got up and opened the door for her, she giggled again and walked through. They both went to the dining room and requiem sat by Freddy like the night prior. Freddy patted his back.

" Morning sport, How did you sleep?" He Asked softly as he slowly ate into his omelet.

Requiem took a bite of his toast and swallowed. " It was the first time I ever slept... I usually am put in a offline mode... at the lab..." He said, he started appearing paranoid and scared at the bad memories, everyone noticed and Foxy was the first to react, by running to him and hugging him.

"Shh, shh, come down lad, yer safe with us, I promise. We will protect ye from yer past, mistakes ar mistakes lad." She said softly, patting his back. He burst into tears and cried into Foxy's shoulders. Freddy grew a grief stricken face and became mad at himself for asking the question. Foxy hugged tighter and cooed to calm him down. The rest of the group stared with sad eyes. After a while, Requiem calmed down and muttered an apology for his actions and foxy patted his shoulder and sat down at her seat. They finished breakfast and sat at the table, talking about what they had planned for the day, but none of them noticed the 2 twin lemurs stareing at them across the street outside.

" So Brother, that Black beast is the one The Lab coat men want?" The female lemur wrapped in chains asked rather sadisticly.

" Yes sister, he is, and we will get payed handsomely for his return..." The male lemur with a serrated, saw-like blade where his hand should be said.

WHO are those lemurs?! see you guys next time, and have a good one!


	4. Killer Form

Heyo everyone, DoctorBeck here, here is the new chapter.

Requiem sat at the table quietly as everyone else talked on about their jobs at the pizzeria the week prior when he heard something, it sounded like furry feet running, he looked behind him to the door and before he could warn the others, the doors were shattered. Everyone stared at the 2 lemur twins that stood by the doors, staring back maliciously.

"We have come for the black scaled one." The male lemur said as he sharpened his serrated blade along the wall. Requiem stood up and slowly walked towards them to go with them, so his new family wouldn't be harmed. Foxy stood up and grabbed his arm.

"NO, lad, please, don't go..." Foxy begged. The lizard looked into her eyes and thought for a moment.

"... I won't leave, you, male lemur, leave with your twin and get out of this place." Requiem said boldly. The lemurs hissed like snakes and readied themselves for a fight.

"ssssss, we can take you in pieces, black scales." The Chain-wielding female lemur hissed. Requiem got into a fighting position and gave the gang a look to stay out of the fight. The male lemur struck first, he ran quickly to Requiem and slashed at the lizards chest. Requiem blocked it and threw the male lemur back into his sister. The female lemur growled and ran at Requiem, swinging her chain, she threw is and it snared his leg and arm. Requiem struggled as she pulled him closer to her. He roared and bit the chain, breaking it. Requiem quickly got to his feet and threw a few clawed punches at the female lemur, scratching her in the chest and arms. She shrieked and wrapped the chain around his neck, chokeing him. He heard a scream behind him and he barely turned and saw the male lemur holding foxy, with his blade at her throat.

"Come with us, or the vixen dies!" The male lemur yelled angrily. Foxy whimpered and shook her head slightly.

" Lad, dun worry 'bout me or th' gang... just don't go..." She begged. Requiem was trembleing, and he snarled.

"Leave...her...AlOnE!" He roared, his voice becoming demonic, his eyes became pitch black with a single pinprick of red light in each eye. He stood up and ripped the chain from his neck as if it were paper and roared. He started getting taller, his teeth became longer and serrated, his claws became longer and sharper. When he stopped growing, at around 9 feet, he stared at the male lemur holding Foxy. He bared his teeth and growled lowly. " LeAvE...NoW..." He said slowly, his voice completely nightmarish. Both lemurs stared at the terrifying lizard as it walked slowly to the male lemur, with fear ever present on their faces. His feet clacked on the ground and shook the ground with every step. With one extremely quick motion, he grabbed the male lemur by the throat and raised him high in the air, dropping foxy. Requiem stared deeply into the lemurs fear-filled eyes. " LeAvE oR dIe!" He roared again, the male lemur whimpered.

" PLEASE OH GREAT BLACK SCALES, SPARE MY LIFE!" The male lemur begged. The female lemur ran to requiem and got on her knees. " Please black scales, spare him, we didn't know of your power, please forgive our ignorance." She begged. Foxy had enough.

" Requiem, stop please lad! Yer scarein' me!" She said, with fear in her eyes. Her words were like a trigger, he snapped his head to foxy and his eyes returned to their normal purple, he fell back and fainted as he returned to normal form, the last thing he saw before blacking out was the lemurs on their knees, praying to him like a god and foxy running up to him.

I Hope you liked this longer chapter!


End file.
